Dear Axel, Sincerely Roxas
by GothEmoKid
Summary: Roxas and Axel meet at Riku's 21st birthday party. Now Roxas can't stop thinking of the red-head. One slight glitch - Axel is 21 and Roxas is only 16. Can the two love birds pull their relationship off? Rated M for later material.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first, so please bear with the god awful start. I promise it will get better. Kinda new to the site and life is kinda hectic, so updates might be slow; anywho, just bear with me please!**

Chapter 1 (prologue)

Roxas' face looked up at the ceiling above him. It was covered with posters of his favorite bands, Miss May I, Muse, Slipknot, Korn, etc. The clock on his bed-side table read 3:30 am.

'Damn.' Roxas thought as he realized that he had a very tense feeling in his lower region. Last night had been very exciting, with lots of alcohol and sex. Well, mostly sex, very hot sex. He couldn't believe that his brother Sora hadn't gotten nailed by Riku, but knowing Sora, he probably had a fit when they got in the room. Roxas closed his eyes and the image of Axel's face appeared before him. Bzzz. Bzzz. Roxas looked at his phone. 1 new message. Roxas read the text and smiled to himself. After replying to the message Roxas got out of bed and took a shower.

Once Roxas was out of the bathroom, he went back to his room to change into clean clothes. What he found on his bed sent shivers down his spine in pleasure.

**A/N: LOL! HAHA! TEASER! Ok, I'll update soon. Last week of school this week, so I might have time to write there and then post later in the day! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! :X  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: I have no idea what clubs and bars are like and what alcohol goes with what. I don't drink, but I'm letting my imagination take over. So bear with me.****

Chapter 2

Roxas looked at the beautiful red-head that was currently sitting on his bed. Roxas then realized he was only wearing his towel. Axel finally realized that the blonde was in the room and quickly motioned for him to sit with him. Roxas crossed the room and snuggled the red-head.

"How'd you sleep?" Axel asked.

"Soundly," Roxas said. Axel nodded and kissed the blonde.

"I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about you. You were really amazing," Axel said.

**A/N : Hold on! BACK UP! Let's start this from the beginning! (I don't get paid enough to deal with these bozos.)**

*Last Night*

The music could be heard from outside the club. Sora had dragged Roxas here. Sora spotted Riku and practically ran through the door to go see his boyfriend. Roxas followed him through the door and then headed to the bar. He knew he was only 16 and couldn't legally drink, but he knew people and had pulled a few strings.

"Hey, Roxas," Cloud said as he noticed the blonde.

"Hey, the usual, ok? Pepsi-coke," Roxas said over the blaring music. Cloud winked and passed him the drink. It was Pepsi, Coke, Vodka, and some other toxins that Roxas could never remember. Sora was really having a good time laughing and joking around with Riku, Kairi, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Namine.

"Yo, Cloud! One of those Vodka-Scotches shit," A man slurred drunkenly. He was much taller than Roxas and had long red hair flowing down his back in very sexy spikes. Roxas looked at the man as he sat down next to him. The red-head seemed familiar. Then it hit him, he was one of Riku's friends from camp. He had seen pictures of the two in Riku's house when Sora had dragged him on a double date with Hayner a couple of years ago. The red-head didn't seem to notice anything until his drink came. After taking a huge gulp, he finally saw Roxas.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Axel asked. Roxas smiled a little as he finished his drink and told Cloud to make him another.

"That's what it appears to be, right? Another under-age, but you don't know me. So, how do I know I can trust you?" Roxas stated.

"You're a friend of Riku's, aren't you?" he asked. Roxas nodded, scooting closer to the red-head as he lost all control to the alcohol.

"I thought so. Riku's my best bud. Met at camp and ever since never been able to lose him. Well, you know, unless he's out on a date," The red-head said, "By the way, the name's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Roxas," Roxas said shaking Axel's hand.

"You know, you're kind of cute," Axel said pulling the blonde closer. Roxas started blushing. Axel leaned in and stopped millimeters from Roxas face. He just stared at the boy, letting the beauty register before the alcohol took him completely. He wanted to remember the boy after tonight. Roxas was done waiting for Axel to kiss him, so he closed the distance. The kiss was heated and passionate. Axel pulled Roxas onto his lap. They fought over dominance for a minute, and then Roxas let Axel lead. Axel's tongue explored the blonde's mouth expertly, making Roxas moan in pleasure. Cloud noticed and tapped the boys on the shoulder. They looked at him briefly and he passed them a key. Axel took it and nodded his head in appreciation. He picked Roxas up, and carried him over to room in the back, unlocking the door as they walked in. He threw Roxas on the bed and started to take his clothes off. Roxas did the same and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck as Axel started to push himself into the boy's entrance. It was a little painful at first for Roxas, but the pleasure soon over came the pain.

Roxas and Axel snuggled each other and talked about their lives. It turned out Axel went to the same college as Riku and were roommates. Axel was majoring in engineering and hoped to find a job close to home. They exchanged phone numbers and after a while Cloud started knocking on the door and asked them to finish up and leave as he was closing in an hour and he wanted to make sure they were gone when he locked up. After finding Sora and saying good-bye to Axel, Roxas went home listening to Sora babble on and on about the party. The entire time Roxas was thinking about the red-head and how they had an issue. He was only 16 and Axel was 21. How was he going to make this work?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much, Satanic Tiger Bunny of Doom, for your support/critique. Also I'd like to thank all of you other readers for actually reading and adding to your faves. It means a lot to me!**

* * *

><p>*Present Day*<p>

Roxas looked up into the red-head's eyes.

"Shut up! How did you find me, anyhow?" he asked. Axel rubbed his nose against Roxas hair.

"I was on Facebook…" Axel started. Roxas cut him off short with a small kiss. Axel brought the boy closer and deepened the kiss.

"ROXAS!" Sora called as he ran towards Roxas' room. He burst in and just stood there. Axel and Roxas didn't realize that they had company. Sora cleared his throat and Roxas then realized what Sora was seeing. He was only in a towel and Axel was here, on his bed, kissing him. Sora just stood there. Axel upon realizing there was an audience released his hold on the blonde. Roxas got up, making sure the towel still hung around his waist, and shoved his brother out of the room. As he closed the door, Sora said the words he dreaded.

"Mom and Dad are coming over in 15. Your friend might like to be gone by then." Roxas and Sora's parents weren't exactly the people that you wanted looking over two twin boys. They seemed like good parents to the wandering eye, but if you were to spend time with them, you would realize that they really aren't good parents. They never let their kids say anything, do anything, and they would punish them if they didn't finish their homework in the allotted time span they assigned. And if those weren't enough reasons to dread them coming over, they were homophobes. Roxas knew that if they had been the ones to walk in on him and Axel, not Sora, then they would probably kill him. Roxas locked the door and went back to Axel.

"We have 10 minu−," Roxas started. Axel cut him off with a kiss. This one was much rougher and more passionate. Roxas pulled away.

"I thought Sora said your parental units would get here in 15. Why did you say 10?" Axel asked, "And why did you stop?"

"My parents are always early. If they say 15, it means 10. Besides, you can't be here. If they find out you're here questions will come up, fights will occur, I'll probably end up on the streets, it's just a mess I don't want you to get involved with," Roxas said. He walked over to the closet and started pulling clothes out.

"You should wear those," Axel said pointing to a few pieces that Roxas had purposely skipped over. He knew they would drive his parents insane. He finally decided that he could wear the black skinny jeans that Axel was now pulling out for him. The t-shirt that read "I like sexy guys" was a definite no, and the spike bracelets where also a no. Roxas pulled on a shirt with Miss May I's logo. It was a little tight, but not enough to piss his parents off. He chose a pair of underwear and took the pants Axel was holding. He slung them over his shoulder and started to leave his room, only to have Axel catch him by the waist.

"Axel, we don't have time for this!" Roxas exclaimed as Axel started kissing and sucking his neck. Pleasure swept through his body, but Roxas knew he had to get dressed and get Axel out before his parents got here. The only problem was that he didn't _want_ Axel to go. That and Axel's hold on Roxas was too strong for Roxas to pry off. He finally gave up and kissed the red-head. Axel was a little surprised at the force Roxas had applied, but never lost any action. He tossed Roxas' clothes on the floor, pressed Roxas against the wall, and tangled his fingers in Roxas hair. Roxas kept adding more and more force and Axel pressed his body closer and closer to the blonde's. Roxas broke away to breathe when he heard the door open and his parents walk in. The look on his face told Axel that they were in deep shit. 'Dammit!' Roxas screamed in his head. Axel took his hand. Roxas wanted to close his hand, but he knew that if he did he would never be able to see Axel again.

"Fuck! Axel, no! Not now. You have to hide, quick!" Roxas whispered loudly. He was pulling Axel over to his bed so that Axel could hide underneath, but, of course, the door opened before they could get him over to the bed. In Roxas' parents' eyes it looked like they were about to have sex.

"Roxas, what the hell are you doing?" Roxas father asked. His voice was quite loud and echoed throughout the small apartment.

**A/N: Maybe I should explain why Roxas and Sora don't live with their parents. You see, their parents are huge homophobes, and they can't stand to live in the same house as their kids. So instead of giving them up to an adoption agency, they rent out an apartment for Sora and Roxas. They then check up on their kids periodically to see if they need anything. Kind of weird, but at least everyone is happy most of the time. **

Roxas let go of Axel and tried to walk through his parents.

"It's not like you'd actually care, so why should I try to explain?" he asked. His mother pushed him back into the center of his room.

"Let's think of it this way. You may live here, but we pay for the apartment. Our money, our rules. If you want to bring home boys every night, you might as well just leave right now," she said. Roxas looked over to Axel. Axel saw the look in his eyes that his parents couldn't see.

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Roxas' parental units, I'm sorry for the confusion. Roxas was going to show me the awesome new sheets he got, so he was pulling me over here to see them. The only reason he's in a towel is because I wouldn't let him finish getting dressed. I'm so sorry for the confusion," Axel started rambling. Roxas shook his head as he saw the expression on his parents' faces. He and Axel could tell they weren't sure what to think. Roxas pushed his way through the door frame and headed to the kitchen. Axel started to follow, but Roxas' dad stopped him and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"I swear, if I find out that you're entertaining my son's idea of being gay and that your screwing him, then so help me, I will kill you," he said. Axel nodded his head and continued to the kitchen.

"I'll see you later, Roxas," he said and winked. Roxas looked over and saw his parents were watching him carefully. Obviously they didn't completely buy the story, but they didn't do anything. Once the red-head finally left, they came over to him and acted like nothing had happened. They checked the fridge to see if any groceries were needed, but they decided that it was ok. They asked if there was anything the boys needed and left after they were told that they had everything they needed. Roxas sent Axel a message saying that they were gone. Axel was glad that nothing serious had happened to Roxas, but told him that he was a little busy at the moment. Roxas dismissed it as college homework, but the more he thought about it and the longer he waited to text Axel, he started to wonder if Axel had realized how young Roxas was and was now avoiding him. Roxas decided to text him again after a while.

'**Hey where r u?'**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliff-hanger, again. Lol. I'm sorry; they just seem to make the story more interesting. I hope this wasn't too short. Anyways, reviews are always appreciated, I can't make my story more interesting without your comments. Thank you, Satanic Tiger Bunny of Doom, for your reviews and comments. They are very helpful and are somewhat inspirational to me! Anyways, hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon. Last couple days of school! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the late update! I've been trying to figure out some ways to make this story better! Thanks go out to Satanic Tiger Bunnie of Doom, Sunny Side of Cookies, and all of the other wonderful people who reviewed my last update (sorry about forgetting names, I'm just a terrible person…. :X)! They really help. Hopefully this chapter is ok. Anyways, enough of my babble, on with the story!**

Axel sat on his bed in his dorm staring at the ceiling. He didn't exactly know what to think. He had never really thought about how much of an age difference there was between Roxas and himself before. He wasn't shallow enough to have the difference really bother him, but it was starting to concern him. Roxas' parents had practically called him a slut in front of him, and he didn't like it. He didn't know a lot about Roxas, mostly because he had stopped paying attention to Riku when the silverette started rambling about Sora, but he figured that he didn't really care much for his parents anymore. He was glad that they had finally left and Roxas wasn't being harassed any more, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to do now. When he woke up this morning he thought he wanted to spend the day with him, but then he had witnessed the showdown between Roxas and his parents. He just didn't know what to do. He knew Riku wouldn't have left, but he did leave, and now he didn't know if it was the right decision. Roxas had sent him a couple of texts, but he had told him that he was busy. As the time kept passing he grew more and more restless, not sure what he was even doing. Finally he received a text from Roxas asking where he was. He just stared at the screen. What was he supposed to do? He thought he loved him, so why the hell was he all of a sudden so hesitant? It just didn't make any sense. This was silly; all he had to do was tell him where he was. What was so wrong with that? Axel typed in the address to his dorm room. It wasn't too far away from Roxas' apartment, but it was far enough to make Axel nervous again. Why the hell did this bother him? Axel started pulling alcohol out of his fridge and drinking straight out of the bottle. It calmed his nerves a little, but not as much as he had wished. After about a half hour of drinking non-stop, Axel heard a knock on his door. He was completely drunk and when he opened the door, Roxas could tell.

"Hey. Did I come at a bad time?" he asked.

"No, not at all, I just needed to murder my nerves," Axel said, his words slurred from all of the alcohol. He picked Roxas up and carried him over to his bed, putting him down gently as he sat next to him. Axel stared at the blonde, wondering why he had ever been nervous. Roxas stared back, and Axel leaned in to kiss him, but Roxas moved away.

"Axel, are you always drunk?" he asked. The question threw Axel off-guard, and he had to think about that.

"No, not always, I wasn't when I came over to your house. I only started half an hour ago," Axel said.

"Why do you ask?"

"It seems like your always are, but that's probably just me," Roxas said.

"Hmmmm, you don't like it?" Axel asked.

"I don't really care, I was just wondering," Roxas said. Axel looked at Roxas, and just stared at him. Minutes passed as they just sat that way staring at each other. Axel was getting really nervous, because he didn't know what to do. Was this an appropriate time to kiss him now? Was it ok to take him on a date? What the hell could he do? The question had really thrown him off his game. He decided to just go for it, and he leaned closer to the blonde. This time Roxas seemed ok with it and closed the remaining space, bringing their lips together. The alcohol that was coursing through Axel's veins made him completely erotic, and made him want to take Roxas in again. Roxas noticed that Axel had gone completely hard and the closer their bodies became, the more and more noticeable it became. Roxas started to tug Axel's shirt off as the red head had started taking off their pants.

"Are you ok with this?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded and finished undressing the redhead. Axel positioned himself and the blonde on his bed. As he prepared Roxas, he wiggled his fingers around inside. The moans of pleasure were unlike anything Axel had ever heard, and were causing his already very hard erection to get even harder. As he finally finished preparing the blonde he couldn't wait any longer. He finally positioned himself on top of Roxas and entered the blonde. The moans that escaped both of their mouths drove each other insane. Axel started to move and Roxas gasped at the new sensation. Axel started moving faster and faster, and Roxas' moans became louder, which only drove Axel to move faster. Roxas' fingers entwined in Axel's hair started to play with the long strands of red hair. Axel started kissing Roxas which made their bodies as close as possible and brought Roxas very close to climaxing. Roxas' panting was almost musical to Axel's ears as he continued his work. Axel moved just enough to stroke Roxas and cause the release of the sticky white liquid that was covering them. Roxas' wails were what caused Axel to cum and the pleasure that spread throughout their bodies was so intense that they passed out on each other.

* * *

><p>When Roxas finally surfaced to reality he realized that Axel was still on him, and they were both stark naked. The cum that was on their bodies had dried and was irritating his skin. He tried to slide out from under Axel, but the red head was much heavier than he was. He started to pull on the long strands of red hair that were starting to fall on his face. Axel's head was resting on his chest and he couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked. He just stared at the red head for a couple of minutes, but his skin was starting to itch where the cum was and he couldn't resist it any longer. He started to shake Axel's shoulders and when that didn't seem to be working he pulled Axel's head up by his hair and cut off his airways by placing his mouth over his and kissed him. It took a while before Axel finally stirred.<p>

"Hey there, has anyone told you how delightful you are in bed?" Axel asked. Roxas shook his head.

"No, but that might be because you're the first person I've ever been in bed with," Roxas replied. Axel was surprised by the blonde's response. He had never had a partner that could bring out the pleasure that he had experienced. Roxas seemed to notice and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyways, can you please move. I need to go wash off," he said. Axel got off the blonde reluctantly and watched as he walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. Axel rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'm really sorry about going MIA for like 2 months, but I swear it wasn't really my fault. My life just got really busy and I couldn't find the time to write. Anyways, under the column of excitement in my life I finally got a boyfriend who accepts me! Yay! lol. I'm just kind of waiting for him to realize how terrible I am and dump me. I really don't know what I ever did to get such a sweet heart. AAAANNNNDDDD I went and saw Harry Potter 7 part 2 twice, so I definitely think you guys should go see it! Oh yeah, I'm really sorry, Satanic Tiger Bunnie of Doom, I had this really really detailed sex scene written and then my computer crashed. So, I had to abbreviate it some-what because I was practically passing out at the keyboard. lol. SORRY! BTW I do realize that this is kinda short, but like I said my life is busy, and I still have summer homework to finish! . YIKES! Oh well, enough of my ramble I'll try REALLY REALLY hard to write the next chapter soon. BTW I'm running out of material so, please, please, please, please review. Tell me what you think and what you want to see in the story. Later guys! :X  
><strong>


End file.
